The Fugitive
by DarkPhoenix101
Summary: Alice is back in England after three years abroad but decides not to return to Underland. Then a terrifying encounter with her brother in law leaves her with no choice but to go back.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fugitive**

Disclaimer: The _Alice _books and the 2010 film are not mine. This is only for fun and no money is being made.

Chapter 1: The Decision

The ball had not even started and she was already bored with it. Alice knew it was ungrateful of her. The occasion after all was intended to celebrate her return to England – rather belatedly as she had been back nearly a month – as well as her promotion to Lord Ascot's junior partner, an unheard of position for a woman. But she really would have preferred if they had not bothered

Alice looked round again at the rapidly filling ballroom of the Ascot mansion. Already several gentlemen were looking at her with interest and she groaned inwardly, wondering how many marriage proposals she would have to reject before the night was over. At twenty-three she might have hoped she was too old but she knew the substantial personal fortune she had accumulated on her travels, as well as the shares she owned in Ascot-Kingsleigh Trading, which was now one of the largest corporations in Europe, would more than compensate for that deficiency in the eyes of most suitors.

Alice tugged at the flowing skirts of her gown to smooth out any wrinkles, more out of nervousness than any real necessity. In nearly three years of travelling in the Orient she had worn mostly practical and comfortable clothing and now felt uneasy in such elaborate attire, a discomfort only increased by the tight corset and itchy stockings her mother had nagged her into wearing. Alice suppressed a growl of annoyance. It wasn't just her mother; that she could have coped with. But since her return to England even Lord Ascot had taken to chiding her about the way she dressed, telling her how important it was for the company to present an image of respectability and propriety. Alice had little choice but to comply with his wishes, although she strongly suspected her mother had put him up to it

She guessed it would be about thirty minutes before the dancing got under way and decided a walk outside would help collect her thoughts for what would surely be a trying evening. Alice had just reached the open French windows leading to the grounds of the Ascot Estate when her mother intercepted her.

"Where are you going, Alice?"

"Just outside, Mother." She smiled at the older woman. "I feel like walking around a little before the dancing starts."

"It's starting to get dark," Helen Kingsleigh looked at her anxiously. "I don't think you should go on your own. I'm sure one of the gentlemen here would…"

"That will not be necessary." Alice interrupted her mother gently but firmly. "In the last three years I've sailed halfway round the world, climbed mountains, hacked my way through jungles and fought off attacks by pirates, brigands and robbers. After all of that, I believe I can survive an evening stroll in the English countryside!"

Resolutely, she walked through the open windows, ignoring her mother's protests. Alice had intended no more than a brief stroll, but her feet seemed to have ideas of their own, leading her out of the grounds of the Ascot estate and into the surrounding woods.

The terrain was rougher here and the long skirts of her gown and the heels she wore made progress difficult. But Alice persevered, lifting up her skirts and picking her way carefully across the uneven ground.

After a few minutes she stopped, staring at a very familiar tree and the large rabbit hole beneath it.

The entrance to Underland!

She had not consciously intended to come here but now she stared at the hole with longing. It would be so easy she thought, to simply jump down and return to the mad and wonderful land of her childhood. She was not really needed here; Lord Ascot could easily manage the company without her and her family found her more of an embarrassment than anything else.

Alice thought of what she would gain by returning. It could be summed up in one word; freedom: the freedom to laugh and act as eccentrically as she pleased instead of being constrained by stultifying formality, the freedom to dress comfortably and not be compelled to wear corsets and stockings and tight dresses every day, the freedom to live her life as she pleased without the constant criticism of her family about her unwed status and unconventional ways.

And of course she had promised the Mad Hatter she would return.

Alice sighed, not for the first time trying to make sense of her feelings about Tarrant Hightop. She remembered all her experiences in three years of travelling. There had been men during that time, not many and she had been careful and discreet, but she was a healthy young woman with all the desires that entailed and saw no reason to deny her body its needs because of the hypocritical prudishness of the society she had been raised in, a society that had never really accepted her. Yet she realised now not one of those encounters had stirred even a fraction of the longing she felt in her heart at the thought of Underland's colourful madman.

She was in love with the Hatter. Alice almost laughed out loud at her foolishness in not having realised it until now. But did he feel the same way? She couldn't be sure, but remembering his look of desolation as she swallowed the Jabberwocky blood Alice was certain he felt something for her that went far beyond mere friendship. How could she reject that, reject love, for the duty and drudgery and propriety that was the only life she could hope for in England?

Alice took a step closer to the Rabbit Hole, ready to throw herself down without further thought. But then something else occurred to her. What of all the girls who were in the same position as her before that second trip?

It was a thought that had come to her increasingly over the last few months. Alice saw quite clearly just how lucky she had been that day at the engagement party. If she had not seen The White Rabbit and followed him she probably would have accepted Hamish. She had no other prospects after all and could not have remained dependent on her mother indefinitely. It was only her adventures in Underland, and especially her slaying of the Jabberwocky that gave her the muchness to reject Hamish and find her own path in life. But there must be hundreds, maybe thousands of girls who faced the same choice she had; what of them?

Well she couldn't arrange a trip to Underland for all of them or give them the chance to slay a ferocious monster, but what she could give them was an example. She could demonstrate it was possible for a woman to have a successful and satisfying life that did not involve marriage and motherhood. She could give them hope that a woman could aspire to more in life than domestic drudgery. And she could prove to the world just how wrong it was to underestimate women's abilities. Alice was convinced such prejudices could not be overcome by argument, but only by women having the courage to defy convention and prove how capable they could be.

And then Alice realised what the consequences would be if she followed her heart and returned to Underland. Her unconventional life had already made her notorious among polite society and her sudden disappearance would be a sensation and the occasion for endless gossip and speculation. Most would doubtless assume she had cracked under the strain of her work, that her supposedly inferior feminine brain could not take the pressure of a man's job, that she had gone completely mad and run off or even killed herself. Instead of being an example to other young women she would become a warning. Whenever a girl showed signs of unconventional thought or behaviour the story of 'The Mad Kingsleigh Girl' and her supposedly unhappy fate would be invoked like a grim spectre to terrify her into submission. No, she most certainly could not allow that.

"_I'm sorry, Tarrant!" _Alice thought miserably. _"But I have to break my promise. My heart belongs with you in Underland, but my duty is here in my own world and I must put that first. I hope you can forgive me, but even if you can't I'll always love you, no matter what."_

And with that Alice turned her back on her heart's desire and slowly began to walk back towards ordinary life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fugitive**

Disclaimer: The _Alice _books and the 2010 film are not mine. This is only for fun and no money is being made.

Chapter 2: A Deadly Encounter

Alice had walked no more than half a dozen paces before she became aware of someone heading towards her through the trees. In the dim twilight it was difficult to make out who it was but as the two of them came closer Alice recognised him.

"Lowel!" She spoke her brother-in-law's first name in surprise. "I didn't think you were coming tonight."

"We arrived only a short time ago." Lowell said stiffly. "Your mother sent me to look for you. She was worried about your safety, being out unescorted."

"Mother worries too much," Alice said in annoyance. She was rather offended at the idea of her needing an escort and Lowell Manchester was the last man she would want to fill such a role anyway. "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"Are you?" He inquired sceptically.

"Yes, I am!" She declared confidently. "We had best be getting back!"

She started to walk back to the Ascot mansion but halted when she felt Lowell's hand on her shoulder.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight, Alice," he whispered.

"Oh…Thank you!" She looked at him uncertainly. Her brother-in-law had never paid her such compliments before and it made her uncomfortable.

Alice started to move away again, but Lowell seized her shoulders and pulling her towards him pressed his lips to hers.

Alice tore herself away violently.

"What are you doing?" She demanded angrily.

"I've always wanted you, Alice!" Lowell grinned at her and reached out to caress her cheek.

Alice struck his hand away from her. "Have you gone out of your mind? You're married to my sister!"

"Oh don't try playing the outraged innocent," he chuckled. "It doesn't suit you anymore. Just how many men did you sleep with on your travels, Alice?"

"That's none of your business!" Alice retorted then wanted to bite her tongue. Her words had been more or less an admission.

"I thought as much!" Lowell chuckled again. "You can always tell if a girl has experience. There's something about the way she carries herself and the look in her eyes."

"Even if that were true, which I don't admit, that doesn't mean I've cast aside all moral scruples," Alice informed him icily. "You're a married man and I'm your sister-in-law. That makes any liaison between us impossible, even if I desired such a thing, which I most certainly do not!"

She tried to move away from him again but Lowell seized her arm and dragged her back.

"I'm not asking for your consent, Alice," he snarled. "I will have you tonight, willing or not!"

Alice decided the time for trying to reason with him had passed. She struck out, the side of her hand slamming into his abdomen. With a cry of pain he collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach. He looked up, his face pale, glaring at her murderously.

"I'll make you pay for that, you little whore!"

Alice said nothing as he staggered to his feet, just clenched her fists and prepared to defend herself. She had learned a great deal about fighting in her travels and under normal circumstances would have no doubts about her ability to handle Lowell. But the way she was dressed tonight put her at a significant disadvantage. Her voluminous skirts and high heels drastically reduced her mobility and the tight corset impeded her breathing and agility. But despite that she would not attempt to flee. For one thing her attire made running virtually impossible and besides that her muchness would not permit it.

He lashed out at her suddenly. Alice tried to duck, but hindered by her restrictive clothing was just a fraction too slow and Lowell's fist caught the side of her head, sending her reeling. One of her heels slipped on the uneven ground and Alice had to clutch desperately at a nearby tree to prevent herself falling.

Before she could recover her balance Lowell was on her, sinking a vicious punch into her stomach. Alice doubled up with a grunt of pain as all the air was driven out of her lungs. Lowell seized her by the hair and slammed her brutally against the tree trunk. Thinking he had knocked all the fight out of the girl he reached for the front of her gown, intending to rip if off her.

But Alice had only been winded for a moment. She was a lot tougher than the soft and pampered women Lowell was used to and ironically, considering she had been complaining about it all evening, her corset had actually helped her, the heavy boning absorbing some of the force of Lowell's blow.

He arm shot out, her extended knuckles slamming into Lowell's throat with a force that sent jolts of pain up to her shoulder. With a gurgling scream he staggered back, clutching his throat then collapsed writhing to the ground.

Alice staggered away from the tree, her chest heaving as she fought to get her breath back. Looking down at Lowell she gasped with horror; still clutching his throat, the man's face had turned a dark purple. With growing terror Alice realised what had happened; her blow had struck about half an inch lower than she intended and crushed the man's larynx. He was slowly choking to death.

Alice looked around desperately for something sharp she could use to cut into his windpipe and allow him air, but found nothing. She even searched Lowell's pockets hoping to find a penknife but without success. As she watched helplessly his body jerked convulsively a couple of times then went limp.

Her hand trembling, Alice reached out and grasped her brother-in-law's wrist then felt at his neck. There was no pulse. Lowell Manchester was dead and she had killed him!

Alice's first thought was to go back to the Ascot mansion and get help. But then she began to ask herself how this would look; Lowell dead and at her hands. It was unintentional and she had been acting in self-defence but would anyone believe that? It was well known they had not been on very friendly terms and the Manchester family had a lot of influence; if they got their way she would probably end up being prosecuted for murder. Alice had no illusions about what would happen in that event. Given her unconventional lifestyle no judge or jury would be sympathetic to her; there was a very significant chance she could end up hanging for this.

Even if she was not charged, if she escaped the hangman's noose, Alice realised this would still ruin her. It was difficult enough being a woman in what was generally considered a man's occupation but no one would want to do business with someone to whom the slightest suspicion of murder attached. For the sake of her father's company she would have no choice but to resign her position.

Rising to her feet, Alice walked slowly back to the Rabbit Hole. She had rejected the idea of returning to Underland because she hoped her achievements might be an inspiration to other women. But what had happened tonight changed everything. If she stayed in this world then at worst she would end her life as a convicted criminal, at best go back to being an unwed young woman without independent income or influence from a not particularly rich family, a family that would probably now despise her. Her sister Margaret would certainly hate her for being responsible for her husband's death and Alice doubted her mother's attitude would be much different. There was no longer any reason for her to stay and if she did it might well cost her life.

She moved closer, standing at the very edge of the abyss and took one last look around her at the world of her birth. Then Alice stepped forward and fell down into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fugitive**

Disclaimer: The _Alice _books and the 2010 film are not mine. This is only for fun and no money is being made.

Chapter 3: A Conversation with Absolem

Having gone through this at least twice before Alice might have hoped she would be used to it by now. But she still found the experience terrifying. As she fell a multitude of sundry objects whirled about her. Alice noticed a wardrobe, a rather dilapidated looking divan and a bookcase, along with other items she could not identify. One that particularly caught her eye was a wooden box with a rounded screen of dark glass and a plethora of knobs beneath, but she could not begin to hazard a guess at its purpose.

Before she had a chance to prepare, Alice crashed into a stone surface with brutal force. She braced herself, knowing what would come next and sure enough up and down suddenly reversed themselves and she fell heavily.

She lay there panting and trying to recover from the impact.

"_I wish there was a more comfortable way to get to Underland!" _Alice thought ruefully as she staggered to her feet.

As before she found herself in a wide circular hall with a multitude of doors, all of them too small to enter. Alice was surprised to see a large, ornate mirror standing against the wall. In the centre of the hall was a glass table. Approaching it, she saw neither a key nor potion bottle. Instead there was a beautiful diamond-shaped silver pendant on a chain and a letter with 'Alice' written in an elegant flowing script.

Opening the letter, Alice began to read.

_My Champion_

_Absolem has predicted that you will return soon, so I have left this letter along with the means for you to leave the Hall of Doors._

_Instead of pishsalver and upelkuchen I have given you a pendant that will allow you to use the Looking Glass I have left in the Hall. Once you are wearing it, touch the pendant and walk through the Looking Glass. It will bring you close to Marmoreal. I look forward to speaking to you soon, my Champion. We have much to discuss._

_Your Friend_

_Mirana_

"_Well that's helpful," _Alice thought gratefully. On her previous visits the constant shrinking and growing had been annoying and the fact her clothing did not change size as well embarrassing and inconvenient.

Hanging the pendant around her neck, Alice approached the mirror. As she reached out her hand the surface rippled like water. Taking a deep breath, Alice pushed through it and suddenly found herself in a broad sunlit glade dotted with trees. Away in the distance the white towers of Marmoreal glinted in the sunlight.

"I wonder why the Looking Glass brought me here instead of right into the castle?" Alice wondered out loud. The prospect of walking that distance in high heels did not appeal to her.

"Most likely because the Queen knew I wished to speak with you," an acerbic voice answered from above her head.

Looking up, Alice saw a huge blue butterfly perched on the branch of a nearby tree. Next to it was a hookah from which it puffed contentedly.

"Absolem!"

"I know who I am, stupid girl," the Underland sage returned acidly. "The question is who are you?"

Alice sighed. "Surely we don't have to go through that nonsense again? You know who I am. I'm Alice just as I was last time."

"Alice indeed," the butterfly responded. "But not I think quite the same Alice as last time."

"I'm sure none of us are quite the same as last time," Alice replied primly. "I'm three years older and hopefully a little wiser as well."

"Possibly." Absolem sounded sceptical. "Although such wisdom is not really consistent with being a fugitive from what might turn out to be an accusation of murder."

For a moment, Alice could hardly breathe.

"How did you know?"

Absolem said nothing, just puffed at his hookah and blew the smoke into her face.

Coughing, Alice waved a hand to clear the air. "Must you?"

The butterfly just chuckled, taking another puff of the hookah.

"I saw you several times in the Aboveland," Alice ventured at last. "You've been keeping an eye on me?"

"Your travels were not without interest," he informed her. "In particular the time you devoted to various martial arts. An odd pastime for a girl supposedly intent on expanding her father's trading empire."

Alice just shrugged. "It's always useful to know how to defend yourself!"

"Indeed, but your interest appeared to extend beyond merely that," the butterfly observed. "Several weeks with the samurai of Japan; two whole months with the Lamas of that Nepalese monastery and I still don't understand how you persuaded those monks to train a woman. Then the very first thing you did on that ridiculous ship of yours was befriend the first mate and get him to teach you fencing!"

"He was a good friend," Alice told him, praying Absolem had not worked out just how good a friend to her the man had been. "And a good teacher."

"Something a little more than either I think," Absolem replied with a dry chuckle.

To her dismay, Alice felt herself blushing furiously.

"Oh for Underland' sake, there's no need to be embarrassed, you stupid girl," the butterfly told her. "I'm not one of your Aboveland barbarians. I don't care one jot about your so called virtue or lack of it!"

"Then why bother mentioning it?"

"Merely to point out what a contradictory creature you are. Something made evident by your present choice of clothing!"

Alice looked down at her elaborate ball gown. "It wasn't exactly my choice!"

"Nonetheless, a choice you did accede to," Absolem reminded her. "You are a creature of curious contrasts, Alice. One moment a formidable warrior, the next a proper lady; at one time a passionate lover, at another a shrewd businesswoman. But who are you really? Which of those is the real Alice?"

"Why must only one of those be the real Alice?" She asked, not entirely seriously. "Why can't I be all those things, and more?"

"That might seem an attractive proposition, but in practice it may not be as appealing as you expect."

There was an odd note of warning in his voice that made Alice suspect something more was going on here than casual conversation.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked slowly. "Is something going on, some new prediction by the Oraculum?"

To her annoyance, Absolem did not provide an answer.

"We will meet again Alice. Fairfarren for now!"

And with that the butterfly flew off, improbably dragging the hookah with him, although it must have been several times Absolem's weight.

"Wait! Come back!" Alice shouted after him, but it was useless, he had already vanished into the distance.

"Exasperating creature!" Alice muttered to herself.

Alice was sure the Keeper of the Oraculum had been warning her about something but his words were so vague she could make no sense of them.

"_Nevermind," _Alice told herself, _"I had best get on and see the White Queen. If something is going on Mirana is likely to be much more forthcoming about it than Absolem!"_

Once again cursing her impractical shoes, Alice began to trudge towards the distant castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fugitive**

Disclaimer: The _Alice _books and the 2010 film are not mine. This is only for fun and no money is being made.

Chapter 4 Welcome News

Tarrant Hightop lifted the newly finished hat and inspected it closely, holding it up in the sunlight to examine every detail. It was a feminine version of a man's top hat, lined with fine white damask embroidered with yellow flowers, a pale blue ribbon encircling it close to the rim.

He set the hat back on his workbench with a grunt of satisfaction. It had been commissioned by one of the Ladies of the White Court who wanted a hat for riding. Most of his orders these days came from members of Mirana's court, although not all. Since the fall of the Red Queen Marmoreal had become quite a cosmopolitan place, with many of Underland's most prominent citizens living there. At least that meant not all his commissions were mainly white.

Tarrant looked around at his workroom with its racks of materials and dyes. Overall, he was glad he had accepted Mirana's offer to live and practise his trade at the castle. He could not really have brought himself to return to his old home. There were too many memories there that haunted him.

He turned back to regard his latest creation. Tarrant had just decided to send a message to his customer that her order was now ready when his thoughts were interrupted.

"It's a lovely hat Tarrant, but I still prefer the one you're wearing."

Tarrant whirled round to confront the disembodied head of the Cheshire Cat, grinning widely at him as it floated in midair. Lifting his hands to his head, Tarrant clutched his hat protectively.

"Keep you filthy claws off my hat, you slurvish cat!"

"Now now!" Chess's grin became even wider. "Is that any way to speak to the bearer of good news?"

Tarrant regarded him with suspicion. "What good news?"

"Oh the return of our dear Champion of course!" The cat informed him airily.

"Alice?" Tarrant glared at the cat. "If you're lying…"

"Oh it's quite true, I assure you," Chess replied. "She arrived barely ten minutes ago and is now in a private audience with the White Queen."

"Alice is back?" Tarant muttered to himself. "She's here in Marmoreal?"

A broad smile appeared on the Hatter's garish lips. Although he had thought himself happy enough in Marmoreal Tarrant could not really remember the last time he had properly smiled.

"I must see her!" he declared, hurrying towards the door of his workshop. He already had his hand on the doorknob when Chess spoke again.

"Tarrant wait!"

The Hatter looked back at the Cheshire Cat with barely concealed irritation.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Tarrant, Alice is in a _private_ audience with Queen Mirana. You can't just force your way in there and interrupt, no matter how much you want to see her!"

The Hatter looked rebellious. Obviously he did not consider Court protocol to be of any importance compared to seeing Alice again.

"In any case you will soon see Alice in a couple of hour's time at the Ball," Chess told him

Tarrant looked at him blankly. "What Ball?"

The Cheshire Cat sighed. "The Ball Mirana has arranged to be held in honour of our Champion's return. She announced it a few minutes before Alice arrived at the castle. Obviously the Queen already knew she had returned to Underland."

Tarrant still looked disgruntled. "Why can't I see her before that?"

"Well Alice has had a difficult journey Tarrant. I'm sure she will welcome the chance to bathe and change." He regarded the Hatter sardonically. "Something you might consider yourself!"

With those words the disembodied head evaporated into a cloud of swirling mist that rapidly faded away.

Tarrant glared at the spot where the cat had been. Although in the past he had had ample reason to be grateful for Chess's evaporating powers the pesky cat's tricks still annoyed him.

Then he looked down at his clothes and acknowledged the cat might have a point. The front of his suit was stained with blotches of different colours, the result of working with the various dyes he used in his hat making.

As Tarrant made his way to the chambers Mirana had given him to change into fresh clothes, all he could think of was Alice's return. He was almost twitching with excitement.

He could barely wait to see her.


End file.
